


Control

by memeingfultrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, allura - brief mention, and some fluff, ayyyyy, i hate myself when i look at these tags, keith has a huge Dong, pidge - brief mention, shiro - brief mention, there's a Serious Talk at the end, these tags are filthy, this is basically just porn between keith and lance, this whole thing was inspired by a lyric, v slight tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: When Keith lacks control over certain situations, Lance steps up to the plate.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing was inspired by the lyric "cause i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute" and is basically me projecting my sexual fantasies I am Sorry

Lance was Keith's stability, in every way, shape, and form of the word. It was common knowledge to everybody that if anybody wanted Keith to do or not do something, all it took was hearing it from his boyfriend's mouth. And Lance rewarded him for his obedience after the missions, very well.  

Keith was a control freak. He needed things to go his way all the time. Being this way, he was usually more than willing to give up control to Lance for the night and trust that he would be taken care of.  

But there were some days, when things were completely out of his control, and he needed it back.  

That's where Lance came in. 

Voltron was at some diplomatic meeting with some strange aliens on some strange planet that Keith had already forgotten the name of in his anger and frustration. 

He didn't trust them, not one bit. They were shady and seemed the type to turn on them in an instant and really why was Allura giving them a chance- 

"Hey," Lance had whispered to him in the meeting when he noticed how tense Keith was getting. Keith was tapping his foot, arms crossed as he glared at Allura and the aliens. 

"Mm," Keith had responded, not looking toward his boyfriend. He heard Lance sigh before one of his hands was stolen and pressed against the side of Lance's neck.  

Keith finally looked at his boyfriend, expression falling soft when he looked into those blue eyes. Lance gave him a small smile, and then bit his lip as he ever so slightly squeezed Keith's hand around his neck.   
   
Keith went hot and Lance leaned into his palm before letting go of Keith's hand and letting it fall. Keith didn't miss the little smirk Lance shot his way and he couldn't wait to get his hands on that tease.    
~   
"Night, guys!" Lance said cheerfully as he headed toward Keith's room, Keith trailing behind him quietly. "We're gonna catch some z's." 

"Sure they are," Pidge muttered, looking after them in mild disgust. "They're about to bang what little brains they have left out." 

Both boys could hear Shiro's slightly strained 'Pidge' and snickered to themselves.  

Keith's door closed behind them and barely a second was wasted before Lance was forced against the wall, one of Keith's hands pushing the side of Lance's face down while the other was pressing on the small of his back. Lance shivered.  

"Wow Keith, I know I'm irresistible and all but-" 

"Shut up," Keith growled, and Lance immediately faltered. Keith trailed his lips up the side of Lance's face that was exposed as he spoke. "Unless the next thing out of your mouth is your safeword or my name, I don't want to hear it." 

Lance drew in a shaky breath and nodded. It was going to be one of those nights.  

"Good boy," Keith whispered and Lance whined softly. 

 Keith pulled back but kept the hand pressing Lance's face against the wall. His other hand pushed on the small of the brunet's back before grabbing his hip.  

"Arch your back for me, baby," he murmured. Lance hurried to obey, pushing back until he felt Keith half-hard against him. He moaned quietly, rolling his hips against Keith.  

Keith blew out a breath before moving his hips to meet Lance, slowly getting fully hard. "So good for me, baby." 

Lance panted softly as he continued to move against Keith. He was hot, could feel a shock go through him every time Keith's hard length rubbed against his ass, and he wanted nothing more than to get Keith on the bed as soon as possible. 

He could hear Keith breathing a little heavily as he pulled away. Lance slumped against the wall, keening.  

"Turn around so I can see you," Keith commanded, drawing his hands away from Lance. Lance turned so his back was leaning against the wall instead, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed as he looked at Keith.  

Keith hummed in satisfaction, rubbing his thumb along Lance's lower lip.  

"Look so pretty, Lance," Keith murmured, bringing his hand down to wrap around the boy's throat in a mimic of earlier. "My pretty boy." 

Lance closed his eyes and exhaled like he'd been punched. There was nothing he loved more than being Keith's pretty boy.  

"Tell me what you want," Keith whispered.  

"Kiss me," Lance immediately responded. "Please." 

Keith hummed once more before leaning in and slotting their lips together. The kiss was wet and dirty from the start, made dirtier when Keith used the hand against Lance's throat to push him against the wall and take control again. Lance panted, pliant under the raven's demanding hands and trembling slightly. 

Keith pulled back again, causing the Cuban to whimper in protest. He was hushed by a brief tightening of Keith's hand.  

"Suck me." 

Lance nodded as he fell to his knees in a way that must have hurt, but was unnoticed in his desperation. There was nothing he loved more than having Keith in his mouth, his thick cock forced down Lance's throat as he choked, and Keith took full advantage of that fact during nights like these.  

The brunet hurriedly undid Keith's pants and pulled his boxers down before leaning in and licking a stripe up Keith's cock, following the thick vein. Keith bit his lip before grabbing a handful of Lance's hair and pushing him down. 

"I said suck me." 

Lance moaned before doing exactly as told, the weight of Keith's hand on the back of his head welcome. It was unexpected but not unwanted when Keith fucked his cock all the way in, holding himself there as Lance's automatic reaction was to pull away – there was nowhere for him to go, wall still to his back and Keith in front of him.  

Lance pulled back with a cough, but kept his mouth open. He looked up and met Keith's eyes, pleased to see the flush on his cheeks. 

"Take it," Keith commanded in a low voice before sliding his cock back in between Lance's lips. He could see how much Lance loved this, loved having Keith's dick stuffed down his throat until he couldn't breathe, and it got Keith hot like nothing else.  

He pushed himself in until he could feel Lance's throat quiver against him and then pulled out, giving Lance a moment to catch his breath. But the Cuban just leaned back in, desperate to get Keith back in his mouth. A surge of heat went through Keith and he tightened his grip in Lance's hair, pulling him back just as he was about to reach Keith and making him whine in protest. 

"Show me how much you want it." 

Lance furrowed his brows and leaned forward to close his lips around the head before he was stopped by the hand in his hair. He let out a whine of protest as he realized what Keith was doing, looking up at him with puppy eyes as he tried again but was stopped.    
"Keep going," Keith said, voice husky. He pushed Lance's head back as he tried again with his tongue stuck out. He watched Lance struggle a bit longer before finally giving him what he wanted, groaning when Lance moaned around him in appreciation.  

Lance sucked cock like it was his job, swirling his tongue just the way Keith liked. Keith could feel himself getting close and stole back control once more, shoving Lance's head against the wall and using one hand to grab his chin and force his mouth open more.  

He could see himself moving in and out of Lance's throat and wondered what the hell he'd done right for this to actually be his life.  

He fucked in hard, Lance flailing at first but finally relaxing and taking it. The filthy sounds of Lance choking and throat squelching as Keith fucked out more of Lance's drool filled the room and it got both of them hot. Finally, Keith pushed in until Lance's nose was against his stomach and panted, orgasm hitting him. The first spurt went down Lance's throat and he pulled out, holding himself over Lance's face as the boy coughed and allowed the come to stripe his face.   

"Fuck," Keith panted as Lance slumped against the wall, still breathing hard. The raven allows himself a moment for his legs to solidify before hurrying to get a warm washcloth, kneeling down beside Lance and cleaning his face. 

He stripped off his own shirt before undoing the buttons on Lance's jeans and pushing his shirt up before he got the hint and took it off.  

"Such a good boy, Lance, did such a good job," he murmured. Lance hummed, voice sounding scratchy. He was still hard in between his legs, but made no move to get himself off, seemingly blissed out on sucking Keith alone. 

When he was done wiping off Lance's face, Keith pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and brushed his hair back. "Tell me what you need, baby." 

Lance took one of Keith's hands and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them slick. While he was doing this, he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He let Keith's fingers go with a pop, pushing them in between his legs as he brought Keith's face down and kissed him.  

Keith hummed into the kiss, circling Lance's entrance. He didn't miss the gasp that escaped the darker boy when he pressed his middle finger in slowly and the way his kiss got just that much needier.  

"Fuck me," Lance whispered, pushing his hips up to allow for a better angle. "Keith, please." 

"I got you, pretty boy," Keith said lowly. "Get up on the bed. Hands and knees." 

Lance crawled up onto the bed and into position as Keith stood and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers as crawled up behind Lance, letting his middle finger sink in again as he pressed a kiss to the small of Lance's back. 

"Tell me how you want it." 

Lance pushed back against the finger inside of him, letting out a clipped moan when another joined it. "Hard. Want you to fuck me good, daddy." 

Keith shuddered at the name, feeling his half-hard dick starting to perk up. 

"You sure you can handle it?" 

Lance cried out when Keith crooked his fingers just right and jabbed his prostate, arms giving out as Keith kept on the spot.  

"Y-yes!"he whimpered. "I want it deep, daddy." 

Lance knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what that name did to his boyfriend, and he knew exactly the type of fucking that would result from it.  

Keith slipped a third finger in, making sure Lance was nice and stretched. He wanted Lance to feel him for days, but he didn't want him to be in pain.  

"Gonna fuck you so good, baby," Keith murmured, hitting Lance's prostate again just to watch him shake. "Gonna come so deep in you, you're going to feel me for days." 

"Please," was all Lance said. Keith withdrew his fingers and slicked up his fully hard cock before rubbing the head against Lance's entrance. Said boy let out a sob, pressing back. 

"Please! Please, please please pleasepleaseplease-" 

Keith bottomed out in one thrust, causing Lance to cry out and him to fall face-first into the mattress. It'd been so long since he'd had Keith so deep inside him, too long.  

Keith pulled out slowly and pushed back in hard, a direct hit to Lance's prostate that had him scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Keith moaned at the feeling of Lance tight and hot around him, slick and pulsing. He rolled his hips, fucking him slow and deep. 

"Do you like that?" Keith panted, grabbing onto Lance's hip with one hand and shoving the side of his face into the pillow with the other in a mimic of their position on the wall. Lance let out little whimpers and cries with every thrust, but tried to push back. 

"H-harder, daddy," Lance pleaded. "Faster." 

Keith stopped holding back, shoving in as hard as he could before pulling out quickly and doing it again. Lance's voice broke as he cried out, still worn from being throat fucked, and went pliant for Keith to do whatever he wanted. 

"Yes, Keith, yes, yes, ye – ungh!"  

Lance was moaning and whimpering and whining in time with Keith's thrusts and Keith needed to see his face. He always loved how blissed out and satisfied Lance looked after and during a good fucking. 

He pulled out all the way and Lance was too weak to even protest, simply choosing to melt into the mattress, ass still in the air for Keith. Keith could see the way his hole was open and quivering and needed to get back in there, like, yesterday. 

He rolled Lance onto his back and they met eyes. The brunet's blue eyes were swimming with tears, a few running down his cheeks. This had scared Keith the first few times they had sex, but he knew now that it just meant that Lance was feeling good.  

Lance gave a weak smile and reached up to run his fingers through black hair. "What are you doing?" He croaked. "We're not done yet." 

Keith laughed softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Lance's forehead and receiving a contented hum. "Hold on, Loverboy, we're getting there." 

He brought Lance's long legs up until his ankles were resting on Keith's shoulders, learning through trial and error that this was the best position for both of them when Lance was on his back. Lance watched him with his bottom lip between his teeth as Keith lined himself up and pushed in once more.  

Lance's eyes rolled back as Keith sunk in deep and the raven swore under his breath when he saw the bulge in Lance's stomach. Yeah, this position was definitely better.  

Keith grabbed onto slim brown hips and fucked in hard, just to hear Lance's moans and see the bulge in his stomach move. Lance grasped around wildly for something to hold onto, legs starting to tremble. 

"Keith," he moaned, strained. "Oh fuck, Keith." 

His hands finally settled for the sheets next to his hip and one of Keith's wrists, gripping tightly. Keith could feel his second orgasm building and it spurred him to keep up the rough pace. 

"Yeah, gonna come just from my dick, baby?" Keith grunted. Lance whimpered his assent. Keith groaned, hands gripping hips just that bit harder. 

"Fuck, such a cockslut, aren't you?" 

"For you!" Lance moaned brokenly. "Keith, just for you." 

"Goddamn right," Keith growled. "Only I can fuck you so good, fuck you so deep, I ruined you for other cock, so fucking good for me, Lance." 

Lance loved it when Keith talked dirty, confirmed by the amount of pre dripping onto his own stomach. And also by how close he was. 

"Come on, baby," Keith panted. "Want to see you come from nothing but my cock fucking into you." 

It took a few more thrusts, but finally Lance's eyes rolled back and his grip tightened on the sheets and Keith's wrist. His hips bucked up and his legs shook, falling from Keith's shoulders, thighs coming to a rest on Keith's forearms.  

The pressure around Keith's cock took his breath away and he slammed in balls deep before coming hard, groaning quietly throughout. He'd been serious about coming as deep as he could inside of Lance. 

Lance was usually a screamer during orgasm, so this was the first time he'd been fucked into silence. In fact, it seemed that he'd forgotten to breathe altogether because after the one, two, three, five spurts of come shot onto his own stomach, he drew in a shaky breath.  

"F-f-fuck," Lance gasped out as soon as it was over. Keith pulled out slowly, hearing Lance hiss in oversensitivity.  

He was still trembling harder than usual and Keith leaned down, pushing his hair back from his face. 

"Hey, Lance? You okay, babe?" He asked softly. Lance moaned softly and closed his eyes, melting into the bed and still shaking from pleasure. 

"Don't ruin this for me, Kogane," he mumbled. Keith chuckled, pressing soft kisses all over Lance's face and ending on his lips. 

"Guess I dicked you down pretty good, huh?" He asked cheekily.  

"Shut up," Lance groaned, swatting at Keith's chest. He gave up quickly, sighing in complete and utter bliss. "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life. I think I entered another dimension." 

Keith turned red in both embarrassment and pride, letting the warmth of his love for this ridiculous boy wash over him. 

"I'm going to go run a hot bath," he murmured, pressing kisses to Lance's mouth. "Don't fall asleep, okay? I don't want you to be sore in the morning." 

"Too late," Lance answered, stretching out slowly. "I can already feel it in my hips." 

"I'll be back in a minute," Keith said, standing. "Don't fall asleep." 

As promised, Keith returned in less than in a minute. He helped Lance into his own red robe, having put on a pair of sweats to run the bath. 

Lance was trying to refuse to move, but Keith wasn't having it.  

"Come on, I know you're tired now but if I let you mess up your skin routine, you'll be mad in the morning." 

"Stop being such a good boyfriend," Lance muttered, making Keith laugh. 

They arrived to the now full bath (with bubbles, because he knew how to Treat Lance, Okay) and stripped them both before stepping in. He reached for Lance and sat them both at the same time so Lance's bare back was against his chest and he was in between Keith's legs.  

Lance made a happy noise as Keith poured some warm water over his scalp, melting against his boyfriend as fingers scratched his head. 

"Oh my god, Keith, you're too good to me," he moaned happily, turning his head and placing lazy kisses against Keith's jaw. Said boy smiled, leaning down to kiss Lance before reaching for the shampoo. 

"I'm just treating you the way you deserve," Keith murmured, making sure all of Lance's hair was washed before tilting his head back and spilling more water. 

Keith worked in silence for a while, listening to Lance's little content sounds as he washed his hair. He'd just started cleaning Lance's body when he spoke again. 

"What made you want to bottom tonight?" 

"You needed to be in control," Lance answered simply. Keith's hand movements slowed down. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You weren't in control of anything that happened today. I know that bothered you, so I knew that you needed to control me tonight." 

Lance didn't even seem to realize that his words were setting dread into Keith's stomach until he pulled his hands away. 

"What?" He croaked. "Lance, I...I don't want to control you! You're my boyfriend, we're equals in this relationship. I don't ever want you to feel like I need to control you." 

Lance started hushing him as he turned around, taking Keith's face into his hands.  

"Keithy-baby, sweetheart, that's not what I meant at all," Lance crooned. He rubbed their noses together as Keith's hands came up to rest on his waist. 

"You know that we're equals and sex isn't some...isn't some power play for me, right?" 

"I know that, Keith," Lance whispered, looking at him fondly. "And I know that we're equals, and I know that you love me and would never want to run all over me. And I would never do anything that I didn't want to. I like bottoming for you, Keith, did you already forget what I said earlier? About entering another dimension?" 

"Shut up." 

Lance laughed lightly before leaning back and wrapping his arms around Keith's shoulders. "You need to have control sometimes. I understand that. I'm the same way." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Lance shook his head playfully, kissing Keith's nose. "Are you even in this relationship?" Lance joked. "You have a lot of responsibility and it feels good to let go and let someone else take care of you, right?" 

"Yeah," Keith whispered. 

"And I take care of you during those nights, right? I let you let go?" 

"Yes." 

"And it's always good for you, like it is for me, because I get to have control over a certain situation when usually I just take orders. Sometimes it feels good to give the orders. It was just different this time; you didn't have the control you usually do, and it frustrated you. I gave up control tonight to keep you from doing something stupid later. Not because I felt like I had to," Lance threw in quickly. "I wanted to. Not only did I want to help you feel better, but I really love getting fucked. It's a win-win situation." 

Keith blushed, rolling his eyes skyward. "How can you say stuff like that without feeling embarrassment?" 

"Because you feel it for me," Lance answered cheerfully. He tilted Keith's chin back down until they met eyes, blues uncharacteristically serious. "Do you understand how this is now?" 

Keith nodded, giving Lance a slow, sweet kiss. "I understand." 

"Good." Lance arched his back and rolled his shoulders forward before giving Keith a dopey smile that made the raven's heart flip and goddammit who gave Lance the right to do shit like that to him? 

"What say you we go to bed now?" 

"As long as I get to be the big spoon," Keith answered as they stood. 

"Who knew emo edgelord was a huge softy?" Lance mock-wondered out loud. He let out a giggle when Keith came up behind him and tickled his sides before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I love you," Keith murmured, pressing a kiss to Lance's bare shoulder. Lance hummed as he slipped away to put on one of Keith's shirts and his own boxers. 

"I love you, too. Con todo mi corazon, carino." 

They finished getting dressed and made their way hand and hand to Lance's room, deciding to leave the mess regarding Keith's bed until the next day.  

Lance crawled under the covers first, sleeping by the wall, the way Keith preferred; (this way, if something happened, it'd have to go through Keith before getting to Lance). 

Lance was yawning as he turned to face Keith, pushing his face into Keith's neck and slinging a leg over Keith's hip. Keith chuckled as he inevitably fell victim to octopus Lance, toned tan arm wrapping around trim pale waist. Keith rubbed his hand on the thigh that was resting over his own hip before trailing it up and over Lance's waist, securing them together.  

"Te amo, Lance," Keith whispered into the Cuban's hair. He could feel the smile against his neck. 

"Saranghae, Keith." 

**Author's Note:**

> writing is my Release from the Stress of Living so if there's a certain thing y'all wanna read y'all should leeeeeet me know b
> 
> also I used google translate so if anything is wrong pls let me know and i'll fix it!


End file.
